Playing Doctor
by MakTD
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod have the stomach flu. Jenny takes care of them.


Jenny woke up with a start when she heard loud groaning in the next room. With sleep still in her eyes, she walked out of her room to find Abbie kneeling on the bathroom floor hovering over the toilet. She was sweating so much that her hair clung to her face. She did not take notice of Jenny standing a few feet away from the entrance. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and Began rocking back and forth. The pain in her stomach was at an all time high. "You okay?" Jenny asked while wiping at her eyes. She had taken note that Abbie had refused meals all that day. Abbie looked up in surprise. She did not want to worry her sister with her problems. "Yeah I'm fine." Abbie lied. Her stomach and head hurt like hell. Jenny knew that she was lying. "Abbie." She said while folding her arms and sitting into her hip. Abbie began dry heaving over the toilet. "Watch out." Abbie said between heaving as she closed the bathroom door. She didn't want anyone to see her vomiting.

Jenny heard her puke and made a disgusted face as she b lined back to her room. She turned on the TV and flipped to the news channel. Just as she suspected, there was some sort of stomach virus going around. She listened to the reporter speak, didn't seem too serious just some home remedies as treatment. Just then she heard Abbie go back into her room, hopefully a sign that she was feeling better. Jenny decided to slip back into bed, she had a long trip ahead of her tomorrow. She was to deliver a very special object to some people just north of New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later she heard Abbie groaning again this time it sounded worse than before. She checked the bathroom to see if she was there. When she didn't see her she headed for her bedroom. Abbie was in bed with her eyes closed. "Hey Abs." Jenny whispered when she walked up to her side. Abbie didn't even open her eyes, she kept them shut as she clutched at her stomach. Jenny turned on the lamp that sat on the night stand. She noticed that Abbie's camisole was completely drenched in sweat. She put the back of her hand to her forehead. She was burning up, and her skin was very clammy. "Abbie you're burning up!" Jenny exclaimed. "Yeah? Well I'm freezing." Abbie said as she reached down to pull the covers up to her neck. Jenny left the room to grab a thermometer and returned quickly. "Open" she instructed Abbie. Abbie lifted her tongue and Jenny placed the thermometer inside of her mouth. The thermometer beeped its completion and Jenny took it out. "Your temperature is 101° F" Jenny said looking at Abbie with pity. "Really?" Abbie asked surprised, she felt so cold. "You wanna go to the emergency room?" Jenny asked.

"No! So they can give me some antibiotics that I could've gotten from the drugstore and send me home with a $400 dollar bill?" Abbie protested as she gently rubbed her stomach. "You're right." Jenny laughed. "I'll go to the drugstore and get a couple of things." She said making an exit. Jenny grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She was surprised to find Ichabod just about to knock on the door as a cab sped off. " , I do not feel well at all." Ichabod croaked as he too held a hand to his abdomen. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Not you too Ichy!" She said as she motioned for him to come in. He immediately sat on the couch, forgetting all propriety and took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. "What do you mean by 'too' is the leftenant ill as well?" He asked. As if on cue Abbie rushed from her room and into the bathroom and closed the door.

They listened as she spilled her guts. "Yup, and its ugly." Jenny answered as Abbie walked out. Her hair was everywhere and her pajama shorts and shirt hung loosely on her body. She sat down on the couch next to Crane who had the crook of his elbow over his eyes and another hand on his stomach. Jenny took in the sight of them both. "You two look like shit." Crane was too tired to go on a rant about how unlady like and improper Jenny's language was. "Thank you." Abbie said as she took a pillow and leaned on the arm of the couch.

Jenny turned to leave, but Abbie stopped her. "Can you grab some blankets before you go?" Jenny rolled her eyes and got some blankets out of the linen closet. "Try not to pass out while I'm gone." She said as she tossed the blankets on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Left tenant would you kindly take your cold feet from off of my back." Ichabod said as he sat up. "My feet are not that cold" she said as she moved her toes along his back. He reached behind him and pulled her legs so that they rested easily on his lap. Abbie could hear her brain pounding against her skull. It hurt so bad. She opened one eye to see how Ichabod was holding up. Like her, his skin was drenched in sweat and she could see the discomfort on his face. They both moaned in unison, dealing with their own afflictions on that small couch. Crane leaned forward and she watched him turn red as he lurched. "Crane I swear if you vomit on me or my couch I will never forgive you." She said sitting up. Crane ran awkwardly still holding a polka dotted blanket around his shoulders. He made it.

Jenny returned with two plastic bags. She saw abbie on the floor in the bathroom rocking back and forth and Crane on the couch with a bucket in front of him. If this wasn't bonding Jenny didn't know what was. "I talked to the pharmacist. He said you need liquids, fruit, pills, and a fever reducer." Jenny said as she unloaded the bags. "Ugh! It stinks in here." She added. "Why does throwing up hurt so much?" Abbie whined from the bathroom. "He also said it could last from two to five days." Jenny added. "Surely you're kidding." Crane said sitting up. "I'm not gonna have any meat left on my bones." Abbie said as she brushed her teeth. "And if you think I'm playing doctor for five days you got another thing coming." Jenny said as she handed crane two pills and a cup of ginger ale. Abbie walked over and retrieved her medicine and sat on the couch. Jenny walked behind the couch "sit back." She instructed Abbie. "Why?" Abbie asked. "You're gonna be pissed if you get vomit in your hair, and I'm not gonna hold it." Jenny said as she began braiding Abbie's hair into one French braid. She did the same to Crane

"There you go, only call me if you're dying okay? I have work in about three hours." Jenny said as she walked towards her room. Ichabod and Abbie exchanged looks. This was going to be a long recovery.


End file.
